


Unwavering Devotion

by hishirin



Series: Strange [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Karastengu! Kageyama, Karasuno, M/M, demon king!oikawa, hunter! Kageyama, kinda dark! Kageyama, oikage, past Iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishirin/pseuds/hishirin
Summary: There's nothing in this universe that Kageyama wouldn't do just so he could keep Oikawa at his side. Even if he has to restrain and bind the Demon King to him for all eternity.





	

  
"Come with us Kageyama! It's your chance to escape from the Demon King!" Hinata yells, holding out a hand for Kageyama to take. His eyes scream of despair and determination but Kageyama couldn't bring himself to move.

"H-heh... So this is where it all ends huh Tobio-chan?" Kageyama turns to the source of that voice, to the voice of his supposedly captor, who has a shit eating grin on his face despite looking tired and worn out than ever. Several cuts and wounds adorn his body, varying from sizes and shapes,  as he is being subdued by Sawamura.

"O-Oikawa... San..." Kageyama mutters, his eyes wide at the sight of him; the man whom he always thought to be an impregnable fortress, an invincible king, now on his knees by the Crow Clan Leader. He stands there, shocked, watching Oikawa with wide, fearful eyes and his body unconsciously shuddering.

Oikawa's expression sours, scowling at Kageyama and looking at him with disgust, "what are you waiting for?! GO AWAY! TAKE HIS HAND!" He yells at Kageyama and Sawamura slams his face onto the concrete ground to cease him from talking.

Kageyama robotically turns his attention to Hinata's awaiting hand and slowly reaches out for it. Just as their hands are about to touch, Kageyama withdraws his and closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry Hinata." He whispers loud enough for Hinata to hear. The orange haired male's eyes widen.

Kageyama opens his eyes again, now glowing in crimson light. His wings unfurl and he turns his attention to Sawamura, swiftly propelling himself forwards and knocks Sawamura away from Oikawa. He slams the older male on the nearby tree, with enough force to render him unconscious. He evades Tsukishima's fire blast gracefully, before picking up Oikawa's battered body.

"What are you doing you fool?" Oikawa hisses, glaring at him menacingly. Kageyama pays no heed and whisks them away from the scene, erasing Hinata's betrayed and hurt expression in his mind when he chose to stay at Oikawa's side rather than theirs.

 

Oikawa, for the love of everything unholy, cannot understand why Kageyama chose him over his kin. He understands the part where he raised Kageyama himself, made him immersed to the Demon Culture but when the kid expressed his desire to travel around the world as a hunter, even after suffering a vile fate when he was a child, he knew his time is up. That's why whilst Kageyama's approaching adulthood, he starts distancing himself from him to avoid any further emotional attachment. It'll be easier to let him go that way.

Or so he thought.

Even now, Oikawa still yearns for Kageyama's companionship, and dare he say, affection. Despite the cold and vile facade he puts on for the world, Kageyama has manage to make him feel human again ever since Iwaizumi.

His dear Iwaizumi Hajime, who fell on the hands of humans in their pointless and never ending war.  All in the name of an avaricious king who's apathetic to anyone but himself and his position as a powerful king. It almost had been too late for him to saved by Oikawa. He was able to salvage half of Iwaizumi soul, before it could completely cross the other side. Half a soul means little to demons because of their insatiable greed, but half a soul is good enough for him. Good enough for him to reborn Iwaizumi as a demon and make him stay with him forever.

The only flaw in this plan is that he doesn't and cannot control what Iwaizumi's soul would reincarnated into. He curses himself for being too naive that Lady Luck would smile upon him. She never does smile to a demon, except but to flash that cruel smile of hers.

_'Ah... That's where it all started isn't? With Iwa-chan?'_ He muses looking up to Kageyama, _'this kid possess partially his soul. The very reason why I kept him with me. To resurrect Iwa-chan and make him come back to me. But this kid doesn't even resemble Iwa-chan at all. He's a completely different person. Fates must have hated me so much to have my beloved within my reach but not quite.'_

"Tobio. Let me down." Oikawa orders, and despite his injuries he still could manage to bewitch his voice.

He feels the grip around him tighten, as Kageyama struggles resist his power. He manages but barely, seeing that he did land on the ground few minutes later.

"I'm not letting you go Tooru-san." Kageyama growls, when Oikawa manages to remove himself from Kageyama's grasps,"I'm not afraid to use force if necessary."

"It's _Oikawa-san_ to you, you rude brat." Oikawa chastises him although halfheartedly,"of course you aren't. But whatever you do, you can't overpower me. You're thousand years too early for that, Tobio-chan." He drawls the nickname he had for the younger boy long than necessary, veiled with sickly sweet voice that always seem to goad Kageyama no matter what.

"I'm still not going to let you get away." Kageyama grits his teeth, his hands twitching.

"You're a nobody Tobio-chan. You don't have the authority to dictate anyone's path." Oikawa points out.

With that, Oikawa limps away from Kageyama, deciding to better leave before things get messier. Of course, it was his foolish thinking that he could get away from Kageyama even when he had sustained heavy injuries.

"Goddamn it Tooru!" Kageyama roughly grasps Oikawa's wrists and shoves him onto the ground, his eyes still glowing crimson red.

Oikawa flinches lightly at the sheer intensity of Kageyama's glare, making him a bit uncomfortable. Despite that, he could see the desperation and desire in his former charge's eyes, clear as day. Masking his emotions was never a strong point of Kageyama after all.

"I'm not letting you get away. Even if you push me away, even if you kill me. I'm not letting you go." Kageyama says, resting his head against Oikawa's chest. "... What should I do for you to love me?" He asks desperately.

"Why?" Oikawa asks, ignoring the pain he's feeling as another body's pressed against his heavily bruised one. "Why me? Why not Shrimpy-chan? Or Refreshing-kun? Or the Karastengu? Certainly they're far better than me."

"I don't care. I like you best." Kageyama says stubbornly, practically inhaling Oikawa at this point. Gross.

_'Ah yes and completely ignore the fact that I'm heavily wounded, would you? How typical of you Tobio-chan.'_ Oikawa thinks sarcastically, though his feels warm at the fact that Kageyama prefers him over anyone else. Perhaps because he's delirious due to his wounds and spent magic. Yes, that must be it, that's the only explanation to all of this.

"No. Get off from me Tobio-chan, you're just tired. Just adrenaline talking." Oikawa placates him, just like how he would soothe the younger man whenever he had trouble sleeping or visited by nightmares when he was still a kid.

"Would you stop treating me as a kid?! I'm no longer your ward." Kageyama tells him harshly, lifting his face to glare at Oikawa, his eyes filled with hurt and anger.

Well, that hurts. "Oh, my bad. I forgot you aren't under my care anymore. Well whatever, have fun with your life." Oikawa says dryly, pushing Kageyama off with a little bit help of his magic, "bye Tobio-chan." He says coldly, standing up and attempting to get away from Kageyama.

Oikawa's vision suddenly turns blank  as the world silences.

* * *

Careful not to wake the older man, Kageyama gently picks him up and carries him to the nearest cabin he had found prior all of this. He sighs heavily, glaring at his former care taker for his stubbornness. How many times did Oikawa walk out of his life? His figure disappearing into the view and Kageyama couldn't do anything to prevent it. Now that he came in terms with his full power, he will not let Oikawa go that easily. Oikawa's his and his alone. No matter what the world says about his  former caretaker, no matter how they regard him as the Cruel Demon King of Seijoh, Kageyama would always remember how kind and loving he was.

_'Even if it's because I have your dead lover's soul.'_ Kageyama thinks bitterly, gripping the older tighter.

 

Kageyama found out that Oikawa was just keeping him at his side because of the fact that he has Iwaizimi Hajime's soul when he accidentally eavesdrops on Oikawa and Matsukawa talking few days just before his 16th birthday. Kageyama certainly feel the pain of being just a memento, not even a replacement, of someone Oikawa cherishes deeply. However, despite knowing all of this, Kageyama did not let it deter him from staying at Oikawa's side, doing everything he can so that Oikawa would only look at him. The Demon King saved him from being a heartless child soldier and the King's whore back then. It's only proper he'd keep an eye out on Kageyama. 

 

"I'll show you that I'm better than him." Kageyama says, "that I'm the only one you'll ever need."

Kageyama bends down to kiss Oikawa on the lips, sealing his promise. Even if he needs to turn away from his heritage, even if he needs to sell his soul for it. Even if he needs to condemn the whole world for Oikawa, he'd do it.

There's nothing in this universe that Kageyama wouldn't do just so he could keep Oikawa at his side. Even if he has to restrain and bind the Demon King to him for all eternity. 


End file.
